The present invention relates to an electric current transmitting plug in a sun visor for motor vehicles. The sun visor includes a flat sun visor body comprised of foamed plastic and having an approximately rectangular peripheral contour, and the body has an incorporated strengthening insert. The body has a mounting housing in a corner region. The housing has a bore which extends approximately parallel to the upper longitudinal edge of the sun visor body. The bore receives an end region of a sun visor support shaft. The visor body has a plug-in opening that extends approximately at a right angle to the bore in the housing for receiving a plug. The sun visor shaft is provided with enclosed electric wires. At the region of the end of the shaft on the mounting housing side, the shaft has two external contact elements. The plug is comprised of a plastic injection molding. It has electric contact elements which are held by the extrusion of the plug around the contact elements. The end regions of the contact elements extend at one of their ends beyond the plug for forming contact springs which can be contacted with the sun visor shaft and this brings electric current to the contact springs.
A sun visor of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany Published Application No. 40 31 482 A1. In that known sun visor, current for powering an illuminating device on the sun visor body is fed through insulated electric wires. The electric wires are bared at their ends, which are soldered on the one hand to the contact elements which act on the sun visor shaft and are also soldered on the other hand to contact pins of a microswitch. Solder points, however, are relatively expensive to produce. Further, in practice, they constitute the only constantly recurring places of disturbance which can no longer be eliminated because they are located within the foam material of the sun visor body. A disturbance in the electric wiring system of a sun visor, which is found upon the final inspection, almost always means that the entire sun visor must be scrapped.